


It's My Party

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You might be the only guy in the history of the species who could make drugging a girl sound so sweet, Aaron Hotchner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

**November 2, 1998**

“I ruined your birthday.”

“What?” Hotch slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. “No, that’s not true.”

“It is. You should be out having a good time and not here.”

“How is it possible for me to have a good time without the coolest girl in the whole world?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“No, Aaron, I'm going to make you sick.”

“Shh.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “No more talking about making me sick or ruining my birthday. Relax, and I'm just going to hold you.”

Megan sighed and tried to do what he asked. She couldn’t even believe that he was here with her tonight. She wished she had the strength to make his birthday as awesome as he made hers. But someone had given her the plague, and if she ever found that person they were going to die an unpleasant death. She felt as if she was for the past five days. 

The doctor said she was on the other side of the bad part but Megan thought that might be bullshit. She had a fever, chills, nausea, a sore throat, and body aches. It was awful. And here he was holding her. He wasn’t thinking about himself, he was thinking about her. Damn the boy but she really loved him. 

“I need to find out who made me sick.” She said, cuddling closer to him. “I want to kick them in the nuts.”

“It could be a girl.”

“Stop ruining my fantasy, Aaron.”

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch smiled and kissed her forehead again. 

She was still warm; he wasn’t happy that she’d had a fever for the past couple of days. Her mother wasn’t even around, Megan was on her own. He tried to be there but yesterday he worked and then the family took him out for an early birthday dinner. He went to her house later but she was practically passed out. He wasn’t even sure if she was eating right, getting hydration…where in the hell was Melinda?

“Where’s your mom, Megs?”

“Hmm?” she was half-sleep and half-delusional.

“Where is Melinda?”

“Um…Potomac I think. There was a horse something or other. Maybe she was buying a horse. I don’t know.”

“Do you know how long she’s been gone?”

“She left Thursday.”

“You went to the doctor by yourself on Friday?” his tone was incredulous when he asked. “I could’ve gone with you.”

“Just stay with me.” Megan clutched his hand.

“I'm not going anywhere…I promise.”

He was quiet for a while and thought she might have fallen asleep. He was going to take care of her; didn’t care about skipping school tomorrow. Jason already knew and said it was fine. Megan was all alone and she needed help. He did it for Emily so it wasn’t surprising that Hotch was going to do it. 

He told Hotch no more than one day unless it was dire. And if it were that dire then she needed to be in a hospital. Hotch hoped after 24 hours of TLC Megan would be back on her feet. She’d already missed three days of school and tomorrow would be four. 

“Did you get good presents?” Megan asked.

“Well, Uncle Dave and Erin got me a $50 gift card to Barnes and Noble and I really liked that. Morgan got me a year subscription for Maxim magazine.”

“Your little brother is a bad influence.”

“Tell me about it.” Hotch smiled. “Emily got me an AC/DC boxed set…the Bon years. Now I can spend countless hours jamming in my room and pretending to be Angus Young. Spencer and Ashley bought me the Abbey Road poster. I have the perfect place for it in my room. I got some great gifts tonight and I also got some pretty good Chinese food.”

“You might not want to talk about food.” She put her hand on her stomach.

“Oh sorry.” He kissed her forehead again. “When is the last time you ate?”

“I'm not hungry but I had dry toast and tea for lunch. I don’t even know what time it is.”

“It’s probably time for you to have some more toast. If I'm going to drug you later I would prefer you had something on your stomach.”

“You might be the only guy in the history of the species who could make drugging a girl sound so sweet, Aaron Hotchner.”

“It’s a gift.” He smiled and his dimples poked holes in his cheeks.

Hotch helped Megan get comfortable on her pillows instead of him. Then he climbed off the bed. She looked pitiful but he knew she was going to be OK. The doctor said it was just the flu and she had to ride it out. He was just glad he could be there with her while she was. 

While a part of him wondered when her mother would be returning it probably didn’t matter anyway. Melinda wouldn’t let something like mothering her child get in the way of partying and planning. She was still working on her wedding to Evan Davenport, which had been pushed back from Labor Day to Christmas due to him leaving the country for work. Hotch was surprised Melinda didn’t go with him.

“Speaking of gifts…yours is around here somewhere.” Megan said.

“I'm sure we’ll find it when you're feeling better. I'm going to make you something to eat. Don't go away.”

“Oh haha.” She was already closing her eyes. 

If he wasn’t in the room she wouldn’t have to keep up with conversation. Not that Megan needed to do that with Hotch. But since she’d gotten sick and been alone it was so nice to have someone there. Having him there was better than anyone else she could think of. One of these days he would realize he was stuck with her and take off running. At least that day wasn’t today.

Hotch leaned down to kiss her lips. She wasn’t contagious anymore so he was OK. He smiled when Megan reached up to caress his face. He kissed her again.

“Wheat toast and tea coming right up.” He said.

“Mmm, I can hardly wait.”

Hotch turned to leave the room but the sound of Megan’s voice stopped him.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Sometimes it’s hard for me to let someone take care of me.”

“You’ve got no choice this time. And even if you wanted to fight me, you don’t have the strength and I win.” Hotch smiled.

“Get out.” she pointed to the door.

“I’ll be back.”

He’d call Jason when he got downstairs to let him know how things were going. Then he’d grab a movie so he and Megan could relax and enjoy something. She’d probably want _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ or _Sabrina_. He knew her moods well and blah always meant Audrey Hepburn or something cheesy on Lifetime. 

It was going to be a happy birthday night spent in bed with the girl he loved. No, they wouldn’t be fooling around or having cosmic sex like they did on her birthday but this was good. It would be better if she weren't sick but Hotch would take care of her. That’s what you did when you loved someone. That’s what the good relationships were all about.

***


End file.
